


Harry is in love with Fred Weasley

by Kazlerox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Magical hermaphrodites, Mpreg, Order of the Phoenix AU, courting, more to come later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: Soemthing is happening with Harry but when he comes to order HQ there is one red head he is more than happy to see
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley, Neville Longbottom/George Weasley
Comments: 82
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything and I’ve been working on this for maybe a year or so or was it lest that that? I actually don’t know

At 15 years old Harry had been getting feminine and more feminine by the day, the last couple days after his birthday he's been getting wet between his legs nothing he does fixes it. The last couple of days have been hell for him, he needed help but with the Ministry on his tail about the resurrection of Voldemort he thought it best not to send Hedwig.

He was walking around the park at Magnolia Crest looking for his whale of a cousin, Dudley and his friends had been hitting on him. Dudley's friends had been convinced that Dudley lied about him being a boy.

As the cousins were coming back from the park they were in the tunnel, it started to get cold and miserable. Harry knew what it was after all it was his fear dementors. "Shut up and keep your mouth shut!" Harry hissed at his cousin who glared back at the teen thinking the freak had no right to tell him a normal good citizen what to do.

What Dudley didn't realise at this point Harry had more experience of fighting than he did unlike Dudley Hart had to work for what he had, even though his fame is a fickle thing hail him one minute and then turn on the next. "You have no reason to tell me what to do freak! I am a normal person!" Dudley screamed at him like they weren't alone Harry stared at him with a eyebrow raised.

"Really? Vernon Jr? I am a wizard and you are an overweight bully!" Harry hissed at the boy with his emerald eyes glowing with a ethereal look to them. Dudley was afraid of Harry Potter at that time but he wouldn't admit it his mother and father always told him he was better than everyone including the freak.

Two dementors appeared in the area of the park Harry could feel the worst of memories, while Dudley was feeling very cold he didn't understand how it went from incredibly hot to this, like it was about to end summer so quick. Also take all of his happiness away.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" Harry all but yelled his valiant stag would have burst forth in protection from the Demntors, Prongs ran to one Dementor and and pranced on it then proceeded to stamp it to death. When Harry moved his wand to the other Dementor as it made its way to his idiot cousin, prongs ran into the dementor making it flee.

When Prongs dispersed Harry made his way over to Dudley to see if he was alright. He wasn't alright he was almost given the kiss of a dementor. "I'm not surprised that you couldn't listen to me Dudley then again you're too stupid to listen." Harry hissed at him the fifteen year old had seen too much in his life to think there was nothing in the world that was worse than the Dursley's. Death eaters, trolls, basilisk and dementors excluded.

Dudley wanted to throw a punch towards his cousin but he couldn't he felt like he was dead, he wasn't happy it was almost like all the happiness of Dudley Dursley was taken away. Harry had to drag his tub of lard cousin back to the house, naturally Harry would be blamed even though he was innocent. Stupid muggles Harry thought angrily, at their supposed intelligence that they were meant to have opposed to the wizards.

" _Expecto Patronum_." Harry yelled out and a silvery light came out of his wand and took the shape of a Stag. Harry smiled at the stag. "Go to Padfoot tell him that there was two dementor's attack I’m alright but some help would have been appreciated." Harry told his stag who trotted off into the horizon to find the recipient of the message which was Sirius Black.

Sirius would know what to do right? He was his godfather and they were meant to be helpful in situations like this. He had missed his godfather greatly he had asked him to move in with him and Harry said yes anything to get away from the Dursleys Harry always dreams a of being away from them for good.

Harry and Dudley managed to get home without another incident but his aunt and uncle were not happy he used magic even though he used to to protect Dudley from a dementor, Harry was furious he was now having a trial and people told him to wait for Dumbledore. Stupid adults who knew nothing! He was attacked by Dementors and used magic in self defence in front of his blood who knew about magic and all they can say is wait for Dumbledore?

Harry had enough the first chance he got was to give someone a piece of his mind! And no one would tell him to be quiet then he would tell sod off because last he checked they did not destroy the body of Voldemort of eleven years. Harry could hear it now the harping of Mrs. Weasley and Hermione Granger, but he could not be bothered to listen to them.

The Dursleys left the house and locked Harry in his room until they returned to let him out. Probably out to dinner that they didn’t want Harry to come figures Harry thought bitterly. Then he heard footsteps which was strange because the Dursley's would not be back from dinner, so who was in the house besides him and Hedwig?

There was a bright light through the keyhole of his door handle and the locks unlocking. "Who puts this many locks on a door?" Came an unfamiliar voice Harry with his wand at the ready and spell on his lips he was sure that a simple stupefy was appropriate in this situation. Or would he need a different spell? Something that would not be easily blocked?

His door opened and Harry did not think at all with a spell in his tongue. " _Stupefy _!" Harry said as the spell left his wand to whomever it was who opened his door, the witch who opened the door was unprepared for any spells and did not block it due to being shocked that Harry Potter would fire spells and ask questions later.__

__"That’s what you get lass." Was another familiar voice but Harry Potter was having none of it no one was going to get him unaware._ _

" _Stupefy_." Harry said again but the person blocked it and laughed about it which confused Harry but he would not let his guard down. " _Expelliarmus_." Harry said again to whoever was in his house he would fight until no more he was a Gryffindor after all. 

"Harry!" Came Remus Lupin's voice and Harry still had his wand out. He was not sure that it was Remus Lupin in his house. It could be a polyjuice Death Eater for all he knew. To Harry Potter it was safer than sorry in this case. 

"What was in the tank when we had tea in my third year?" Harry asked the ex Defence instructor since he could not see anything. Maybe since last school year he was very paranoid since the whole their defence teacher was in fact a Death Eater disguised as retired auror Alastor Moody. 

"Grindylow." Remus replied but still Harry's wand was not down he still had it pointed to the people who came into his aunts precious normal house. Harry was not backing down. 

__“Good Potter! Never let your guard down and CONSTANT VIGILANCE!” Came the voice of Moody but why were both men here? Harry wondered why they were and on whose orders. Harry had not received anything since the letter about him having a hearing._ _


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked them as he wanted answers and by Merlin he was about to get them.

"We are here to take you somewhere safe Harry so if you would so kindly not to stun or disarm anyone until we are there." Remus said looking at Harry with something Harry did not even know emotion wasn't his thing okay? Nor was family his speciality, with not having a great one and only observing the Weasley's.

"I reserve the right to defend myself when unknown intruders come in the house i live in." Harry said to the group around him everyone was expecting something different when they were going to meet the Boy-Who-Lived. The thought of him as the trusting person who would go with them voluntarily, not the opposite, they were disappointed but Moody was right, they got careless because of their perceptions of Harry Potter.

"Right." Remus said, looking at the group gathered and then looked at Harry. "Get your trunk and Firebolt Harry." Remus said and Harry made his way to here he could grab a few things under the floorboards in his room, a cloak that Remus Recognised and some other valuables to Harry then made his way down the stairs to the cupboard under the stairs. Everyone looked in the cupboard to see ‘Harry's Room.’ One understood the significance of Harry Potter being abused by his relatives; how did Dumbledore let this happen? Did he know it was happening? They knew that Harry would never tell since he believed as it was ingrained in him it was his fault it would take years for Harry to know it was not his fault and it should never have happened to him.

“Alright let’s go before the Dursley’s come back and find more Freaks in their home." Harry said no one understood the whole freak comment but they would bring it up to Albus Dumbledore when they saw him the freak comment unnerved them.

"Alright you heard the boy let’s go." Moody said as they all lined up outside Four Privet Drive for what Harry did not know what was going on. Were they going by Portkey? Or driving in a car? Why were they being out in the open with Death Eaters about since their Master was back?

"How are we getting there? No offence but I’m already in trouble with breaking the statue of secrecy. No matter that he know it exist as we have lived with each other since 1981 but I digress." Harry asked and stated at the same time everyone looked at him. Yes it was true he used magic in front of a Muggle but it’s not like anyone was out and about this time of night.

"Flying of course." Someone said and Harry looked at her, who was she? Why didn’t he see her before? Where did she even come from? "Your stunner is pretty good." She comments and it was then that Moody was talking to her. Whoever this person was, what did she have purple hair?

"Well I guess I could try to cast a Disillusionment Charm on myself so I am not seen by Muggles." Harry comments to himself but everyone hears it anyway Moody's chuckle was well known and Harry knew they heard him.

"The only weakness with that is of course it is a simple finite incantatem and you are revealed, do you know the spell Potter?" Moody asked the boy who shook his head even though the boy had the right idea of it. It was a shame that he did not know the spell himself. Casting the spell himself on what they were transporting so he was invisible to the Muggles. "There you go Potter." Moody said as they all summoned their brooms and sped of into the night sky.

Harry couldn’t quite help but feel wet again in between his legs. He had no time to stop and investigate why he was wet down there since he knew he had not wet himself like a child or toddler. Something was up with his body he would see if Madam Pomfrey was there to see what was going on with his body.

Harry followed the group through the sky flying over Britain sky to London Harry wondered what was in London they were going? Harry had to keep his wits about with this group the only one he truly knows was Remus Lupin and to some degree Moody but that was while Barty crouch Jnr was masquerading as him last year for his fourth year in Hogwarts.

It was not until they went down to land that Harry followed suit landing in the middle of the street luckily that no one was around or there were no cars going past. It was not until he was handed a piece of paper that he had written on it. ‘The Order of The Phoenix can be found at 12 Grimmauld Place’ before Harry could say anything the house was shown to him. It was then that Harry realised that it was hidden. Harry was going to ask what was going on. The piece of paper was on fire what the hell is going on here?

Remus guided Harry inside and the boy was apprehensive of going inside not that the werewolf understood why. Harry had no clue what he would face in the house just in case he had his wand out it wasn’t that he did not trust Remus he did to some extent. It was all the horror stories he had heard growing up and of course listening to the telly on nights when a scary movie is on. You do not go into a creepy house nope and you definitely do not split up!

The inside was worse than the outside; this was a creepy house Harry wondered if any Muggles actually got in here for a recent movie? It was old, creepy and abandoned from what Harry could tell as the interior was a bit decayed.

“Harry! Why on earth do you have your wand out?” Molly Weasley asked when she noticed the boy and his wand in his hand. Why did the others not see it? Remus he was near the boy?

“I’m liking you already Potter.” Was all that Mad Eye Moody said as he made his way in the house Harry had a bad feeling about this place.


	3. Chapter 3

“Please tell me that Madam Pomfrey is here?” Harry asked out he needed to speak with her about something, what he had been feeling and he needed her now!

“No, she isn't and I’m sure we all can help you.” Remus tried to say but he was cut off by Harry groaning that they couldn’t help him at all he needed a medical professional and if it was madam Pomfrey was that.

“No, I need her now,” Harry said as he looked expectantly at the adults as if to think they would get her for him but they did not seem to move and he glared at them.

“I’m sure that we can help you.” Remus tried again and was shocked when Harry rolled his eyes at him and stormed off to where he was told to go by Mrs Weasley. They couldn’t help him. He wanted Madam Pomfrey and he was going to get her and no one was going to stop him. “Dobby,” Harry called put with a pop Dobby was in the room he was sharing with Ron for what reasons he did not know the house they were in was huge.

“What can Dobby do for Master Harry Potter?” Dobby asked Harry and Harry looked at the door and then at the House Elf.

“I need you to go and grab Madam Pomfrey for me Dobby,” Harry told the House Elf who eats flapped as Dobby’s head was nodding. He would do this for master Harry Potter and with a pop, he was gone and Harry sighed the sooner she got her the better he would be.

With a pop, Dobby returned with Madam Pomfrey who looked very confused as to why she was there with Harry Potter? Not even in Hogwarts and the boy needed her honestly you would expect that someone took him to a healer and not her.

“Mr Potter, how can I help you?” Madam Pomfrey asked the wizard who nodded his head this was secret stuff and he needed to know what the bloody hell was going on with him.

“Yes there seems to be wetness between my legs but it does not seem I have wet myself,” Harry said delicately and it seemed to confuse the medi-witch to no end what would the wizard be saying? She would look for anything of importance to Mr Potter then she would do it.

“Of course Mr Potter, please lay down and I’ll begin the diagnostics on you to see what’s going on with your body.” As she began the diagnostic charm on his lower body she was surprised to find out what she did and the fact all diagnostic charms she had done on the boy have never been revealed, the boy had a vagina and full functioning womb. “Mr Potter, it seems that you now have a vagina and a fully functioning womb.” Madam Pomfrey said to the boy who was confused he was a male complete male how did this happen to him?

“How did this happen?” Harry asked the mediwitch who looked uncomfortable about this she did not know there were specialists at St. Mungo’s and Harry Potter would need to speak about it to them and she was definitely going to send her findings to one of them.

“I don’t know I’m just a Meditwitch here and I can’t tell you much.” Madam Pomfrey told him and Harry was letting the information to digest.

But both did not know that Fred Weasley was on the other end of the door he had been since hearing Harry’s stomping in the house. He smirked that Harry has a fully functional womb he would, of course, would love to give Harry his Weasley seed. He walked away as he walked past the library to which the door was opened and he saw Hermione Granger bent over a desk looking over a tome and his eldest of siblings with palming of crotch looking at the witch, he knew of course what that meant he like the way Granger bent over the table.

Leaving the two he went and was plotting to get Harry to see that he was a girl in some ways and he would be his girl he might have to court Harry, Fred would tell Bill to do the same for Hermione. Because just because they were labelled as Blood traitors did not mean that they wanted to be, they followed the old ways like Charlie and Percy and George who was swapping letters with someone who Fred was not sure he was, of course, going to find out.

Fred waited for William Weasley and he had to tell Bill would need to court Hermione in the old ways and not take her which would reflect badly on the house Weasley. William was technically Heir Weasley and was working towards bringing their house back into proper Pureblood society. But by doing the deed with Hermione and getting her pregnant it would do the opposite.

“So Hermione huh?” Fred asked as his brother walked past he could tell that his brother still had his problem but he knew William would take care of that.

“Yeah some new blood for the Weasley family it would be very beneficial for House Weasley, I am of course going to get permission from her father to court Hermione.” William said as he smirked he would show the little first generation witch what a real man would do and not the little boy his youngest brother was.

“I’m thinking of doing it to Harry as he found out that he has a fully functioning womb. So I was thinking I’d give the Weasley charm on him.” Fred admits to his brother who nods but they both looked to see who was abound him and saw no one. As no one would know it would be there a little secret as they would keep Harry’s secret as he would not want anyone to know.

“You are doing it for you and not the house?” William asked not caring if it was for Fred or the House Weasley it could be for both or not Fred’s happiness means the world to him as all his siblings did and he meant all of them even Ronald and Ginny. Percy was, of course, getting him all the forms from the ministry to get House Weasley to not be blood traitors anymore he would do right.

“For me, I always thought he was a bit cute and now I know I know I could show him that it’s alright to be partly girl,” Fred said he would, of course, make Harry his wife one day once he had come to terms with his body and he shows his love for Harry by the old ways even if he had to change his name Fred Fabian Weasley to Lord Consort Fred Fabian Potter or possibly Potter-Black especially if Sirius Black made his godson his heir.

“He’ll need it and don’t tell anyone you know.” Bill said as he was thinking of the perfect courting gift for Hermione what would she like? She did not see. The type of girl to like materialistic things so maybe a couple of ancient tomes? She had a sharp mind that was wasted on a little pig-like his brother Ronald, he would not let anyone tell her to be with him. Some ways it’s like Fred and Harry who were meant to be with his sister to which William did not understand. They heard a door open and close and saw the matron of Hogwarts walk through the corridor trying to find her way.

“Messers Weasley, would you kindly help me? I need to find where the Headmaster is.” She said to the boys William smiled at her and started to lead the witch the way while Fred waited for Harry to emerge from his and Ron’s room Fred did not know why he and Ron had to share his mother’s idea he supposed with what he knows now they cannot be in the same room it’s improper not that Molly Weasley née Prewett cares about that.

Fred would be talking to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin asking their blessing to proceed to court Harry and to see what courting gift he should send Harry. They would know what the son of their best friends would like right?

The kitchen

As soon as William Weasely opened the door for Madam Pomfrey before they saw the Mediwitch Molly Weasely had something to say about one of her children being in the kitchen while they were having a meeting. As she was about to tell him to leave despite being of age and not living under her roof William Weasley was not going to join the order. None of the children as if she had any say in it, even Harry and Hermione as she was a mother of seven she knew what she was talking about.

“Thank you, Mr Weasley.” Madam Pomfrey said to heir Weasley who just nodded his head and moved out of the way for her. Everyone stared at the Mediwitch of Hogwarts and the order of the Phoenix were surprised as they all wondered why she was there? Did Harry somehow get her here?

“I know that Harry asked for you but we told him anything that you can do we too can do.” Remus Lupin told the nurse who merely looks unimpressed at the werewolf, so Harry Potter had asked for her? This was interesting to those who had found it intriguing. The question was why did they not get her? Getting checked over by a trained medical professional like herself would be the better alternative as someone who was not could do more damage than good.

“I see. Well, then Mr Potter will need to go see a specialist.” Poppy said to the group and one person did not like that at all. Especially the Headmaster, he did not want Harry Potter to go to St. Mungo’s or Gringotts to get any information that did not come from him, as he wanted Harry to be ignorant for as long as possible.

“Why?” Sirius asked what was wrong with his godson? Was Harry sick? How bad was it? Why was he not at St. Mungo’s right now? What sort of specialist is needed for Harry? Why did no one send for Madam Pomfrey?

“There is something he needs that I cannot provide for him if you want to know any more I suggest you ask him.” Madam Pomfrey said and Sirius Black ran out of the kitchen to see his godson what was going on with Harry? He needed to make sure he was alright, there was nothing more important than Harry’s health to Sirius Black.


End file.
